1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a stepper, more particularly to a variable resistance stepper which can be adjusted by changing the angular displacement of the pedals.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A conventional stepper is shown in FIG. 1. The amount of resistance produced against two lever arms (1) of the stepper is controlled by a driving belt (not shown). The main drawback of the conventional stepper shown in FIG. 1 is that the amount of resistance produced against the two lever arms (1) is fixed and is difficult to adjust. Furthermore, the driving belt is easily broken, thereby resulting in accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,001 discloses an exercise device, the amount of resistance produced against the two lever arms of which is adjusted by moving two brackets on each lever arm of the exercise device forward or backward, individually or in combination. The drawback of this exercise device is that adjustments are time consuming and cannot be accurately effected.